Hikaru Togami
|series = Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined|villain = yes|type = Serial Killer (formerly)|homeworld = ( /Merged Timeline)|firstepisode = The RabbitTank Chemistry!|lastepisode = Riders on the Storm, pt. 3|numberofepisodes = 28 (Metroid: KRG vol 3)|cast = Hirona Yamazaki Rio Suzuki (child)}} (born ) is the biological daughter of Ryohei Kusanagi and Kaguya Kozuki. She was a former employee of ZETA Technology Industries working as the secretary to CEO Goro Izumi, until she was revealed to be the mysterious serial killer calling herself the and the host of the Reaper Bugster, she enacted mass murder of criminals using the said Bugster Virus, originated from the created by . After Reaper's defeat, Togami was arrested for counts of murder, and her position as secretary to the CEO would be taken by Goro's love interest, Taki, under the guise of Kyoko Kitamura. History Past Nothing is much known about Sayaka's life during her days with her parents. Her childhood was dark and tragic, Sayaka has been subjected to abuse by her mother due to her jealousy towards as revenge by proxy. After Kaguya first discovered , she would experiment her own daughter to further the results of her research. However, when Takumi and Ryohei caught her in the act of using her own child as a lab experiment, Ryohei would take Sayaka with him and left Kaguya. The result of Kaguya's twisted experiment done to Sayaka has the latter to gain psychic powers. Kusanagi would later reach out to , the man with bizarre superhuman powers due to his exposure to at Katsuragi's suggestion to have Sayaka's memories of her parents suppressed so she would not have any memory of Kaguya and even Kusanagi himself. Soichi agrees, and had the young Sayaka's memories of Kaguya and Kusanagi erased. Ryohei would eventually leave his amnesiac daughter to an orphanage until she is adopted by a foster family, and she is given the name of Hikaru Togami. Personality Sayaka, as a child, experienced a dark and unhappy childhood from the abuse she faces from her mother, Kaguya. To the point that her father, Ryohei had to face the painful choice to have his daughter's memories erased after approaching to avoid even further maltreatment from her mother. Since then, the amnesiac Sayaka, now Hikaru lived a happy life with a foster family and with no memory of her past. As an adult, nothing is much known about Togami's personality upon her introduction. Except, behind closed doors, she was revealed to be a serial killer who used the Bugster infecting her to kill criminals to make the world a better place. Her methods are taken to extremes to the point she inadvertently drawn the attention of the Kamen Riders, including her former employer, attempting to turn her to justice. Ultimately, she eventually realized the mistakes of her actions and willingly surrendered to the authorities. Once Hikaru's lost memories resurfaced, she went into further heights to reason with her cynical father, who has lost his faith in humanity. Ryohei's dying wish to his daughter is not only to live on, but to use her power with great responsibility to stand up against her evil mother. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Hikaru is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by Notes TBA Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Bugster-infected Patients Category:Relatives Category:Allies Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters